Single bowl kitchen sinks have long been in use in various households for washing dishes and utensils. These sinks typically have a single basin, and a drain for drainage of the water. It is sometimes desirable and perhaps even necessary to avoid washing dishes and utensils in the same basin in one sink and hence it would be advantageous to use two separate basins within the same sink. One prior art patent, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,138 issued Jun. 8, 1982 describes a sink which can be converted into one, two or more separate basins. A more recent patent, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,362 issued May 26, 2010 describes a sink with removable divider and has an electromagnet positioned beneath the bottom surface of the sink which is attached to a ferrous material adjacent the bottom surface of the divider. The electromagnet is connected to an electrical power source which may be activated by a user or automatically by a sensor.
The devices of the prior art are either difficult to construct and use or, as in the case of the aforementioned more recent patent, require connection to residential electric power source.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to convert a single-bowl sink to a double-bowl sink more efficiently than have heretofore been disclosed by the prior art.
It is also an object of the present invention to convert a single-bowl sink to a double-bowl sink using a divider plate which is relatively simple in construction and does not require resort to connection to an electrical power source.
It is also an object of the present invention to convert a single-bowl sink to a double-bowl sink having different bowl sizes or basins.
The foregoing and other objects of this invention will be more clearly understood from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.